leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shyvana
}} Abilities Shyvana's abilities have no cost related to them, and the use of her abilities is only limited by cooldowns. Instead she uses FURY as her secondary resource. FURY is only needed as a requirement for the use of her ultimate , which allows her to change form if she has 100 FURY and remain in that state for as long as she has FURY. Shyvana won't generate FURY unless she has at least one point in , and once she puts the first point on the skill she will gain 100 FURY immediately. Any gained FURY cannot be lost except by depletion during Dragon Form. armor and magic resist (doubled in Dragon Form). }} | }} Shyvana's next autoattack will strike twice in one swift movement. The second attack will deal physical damage equal to a percentage of her total attack damage. Both attacks will trigger on-hit effects. |description2= Twin Bite will damage all units in front of Shyvana when she uses her next autottack instead of just her target. Each unit hit will both trigger on-hit effects and grant FURY twice. |description3= Shyvana's autoattacks against non-structures reduce the cooldown of Twin Bite by seconds. |leveling= AD}} |cooldown= }} | and will apply the strongest melee version of their slows. ** and will trigger the strongest melee version of the movement speed bonus. ** and splash damage will trigger, and Twin Bite's attacks will not interact in any way with passive. * The bonus damage from Twin Bite is effective against structures. * Twin Bite's damage is negated can miss, be , and . |spellshield=will block the entire enhanced autoattack. |additional= * Twin Bite resets Shyvana's attack timer on cast. * The only exception to Dragon Form's Twin Bite applying on-hit effects and on-attack effects to the affected units is and splash damage, as it has a seconds internal cooldown when triggered on different targets. This is a special case to prevent abuse. * With 40% cooldown reduction and attack speed, Twin Bite has a minimum cooldown of seconds. |video=Shyvana QVideo }} }} Shyvana surrounds herself in flame for 3 seconds, dealing magic damage to enemies within range each second and gaining bonus movement speed. The bonus movement speed decreases by 15% of its original value per second. |description2= Shyvana now scorches the earth where she walks, leaving a trail of fire for 5 seconds that will continually deal the same magic damage per second to enemies that pass over it. |description3=Shyvana's autoattacks extend the duration of Burnout by 1 second, to a maximum of 4 extra seconds. |leveling= |leveling3= |cooldown=12 }} | }} Shyvana unleashes a fireball that travels in a line, dealing magic damage and marking enemies hit for 5 seconds. Basic attacks against marked enemies deal bonus magic damage equal to (max. 100 vs. monsters). |description2= Flame Breath engulfs all units in a cone in front of Shyvana. |leveling= |cooldown= |range=925 }} | }} While in Human Form, Shyvana passively generates FURY every seconds. Shyvana's basic attacks generate 2 FURY, even in Dragon Form or against structures. |description2= Shyvana transforms into a dragon and dashes to a target location. Enemies along her path take magic damage and are pushed toward her target location. |description3= While in Dragon Form, Shyvana's FURY decays at a rate of 5 per second. Once her FURY is depleted, she will return to her normal state. Dragon's Descent has no cooldown or initial cost but can only be activated when Shyvana has 100 FURY. |leveling= seconds|1|2|3}} |leveling2= |range=1000 |cost=5 |costtype=fury per second }} | and , Shyvana is not immune to crowd control during the dash. * Dragon's Descent has an effective duration of 20 seconds when not attacking. When permanently attacking at attack speed, it has an indefinite effective duration. * Dragon's Descent has an effective cooldown of seconds when not attacking. When permanently attacking at attack speed, it has an effective cooldown of about seconds. |video=Shyvana RVideo }} }} References cs:Shyvana de:Shyvana es:Shyvana fr:Shyvana pl:Shyvana pt-br:Shyvana ru:Shyvana zh:希瓦娜 Category:2011 release Category:Pre-Season Two release Category:Released champion Category:Knockback champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Tank champion Category:Melee champion Category:Dash champion Category:Fury champion Category:Shapeshifter champion Category:Cooldown champion